The Mummy2 Alex O'Connell and Tony Gibbs Adventure
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: The Gibbs family moved to london there they meet the O'Connells, which then become good friends. Well long story short there all up for the adventure of there lives when one particular mummy can't stay dead. Story takes place in london and ejypt in 1933.


**Hello this is my try at crossing my two favorite tv/movie The Mummy and NCIS I hope you do enjoy. In this story Anthony is Jethro's son and he is nine years old. Shannon Gibbs is in here as well. This story starts out basically the exact same as the movie The Mummy Returns, but with added charectors. But then later in the chapters it will start to verrr in it's own direction. The story takes place in the same timeline of the movie which is 1933. I actually have a trailer on YouTube for this story if you want to watch. Here is how to find it. **

**.com/user/jscmdwtd?feature=mhum**

**You know what i can't get the link to work. Just go to Youtube and type in jscmdwtd and click on my channel o****nce there just look through my vids and find the name of the vid, it's the same name as this story.**

**Well hope you enjoy please read and thank you.**

Shannon Gibbs job at the archeologists school for she is that she is a teacher there. She lives in London now with her son and husband. Where as they used to live in America until she had got promoted. They moved there a year and a half years ago, her husband now works for a self defense training program, and adjusted well to the move. Tony her son, when first moved here was not happy but not unhappy due to his age. When she first moved here she had not known anyone except for her family. That was until she ran across Evelyn Carnahan O'Connell at the school she teaches at. She was there one day when Evy as she now calls her came to her one day asking some advice.

Ever since that day Evy and her family which is her son and husband and Shannon's family have been insufferable. Alexander Rupert O'Connell and her son Anthony Dominic Gibbs have been best of friends ever sense then as well. Not to forget that her husband Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Richard O'Connell have seemed to form a sort of friendship. But if anyone were to ask Shannon or Evy they would say that those two were the closest friends ether of them has ever had.

Well that's pretty much the back story so let's get to the real reason why I am telling you all this story. Because there is a reason and a pretty good one if I do say so myself.

Just awhile ago Evy had come to Shannon telling her of dreams that she had been having. Of herself going through things that had seemed to have happened in the past. After a bit longer the dreams had gotten stronger. So Shannon and Evy had decided to go to this place that Evy had been dreaming about. After a bit of convincing they had to do of there husbands they had gotten them to agree and since it was summer they had decided to take the boys along as well. So now that is were they were now in Egypt in an old temple following the carvings and dreams that Evy had translated with the help of Shannon.

They all, which right now consisted of Jethro, Rick, Evy and Shannon were deep into the tunnels of the temple, were they ended up at stone wall that seemed to be a dead end. Rick was leaning up against the wall while Jethro was looking at the walls carvings. As the two woman dusted away with there little brushes at the wall to see were it would lead them. Just them Jethro froze and Rick stood up straight.

"You hear that?" Jethro asked. Rick nodded.

"I'll go see what it was wait here with them." Rick commented Jethro nodded and hung back as Rick went. Rick headed down the hall and heard some more noises that lead him further down the way they came. Just when he turned around to head back when he saw nothing he ran right into two small beings.

"AHHHHH!" A simultaneous yell came out of both boys. Rick took in a deep breath and counted to ten then let it out.

"Alex! Tony!" Rick said getting his breathing under control. Both boys giggled a little.

"What were you thinking, that a mummy had come back to life?" Alex asked as Rick helped both Tony and him off the ground since they both fell during there "not scared screams"

"I'll tell you the story sometime." Rick said cringing to himself at Alex's comment.

"Awesome! I love your story's Uncle Rick!" Tony said dusting off his hands.

"Ok what are you two doing down here I thought we told you guys to wait for us up in the temple?" Rick asked pointing to the way the boys had come.

"But dad I saw.." Alex started was cut off.

"No buts it's dangerous down here Alex." Rick said.

"But we saw your tattoo." Tony finished what Alex had started to say before. Alex shook his head vigorously to agree with Tony.

"You saw what?" Rick said now a little interested.

"On the wall by the entrance there's cartouche just like it!" Alex said with little boy excitement. "With the pyramids and the eye and the two kings and everything!" Alex said pointing them all out one at a time on the arm were the tattoo was on his dad.

"Really?" Rick asked both boys shook there heads at once. "Ok well uh, I'll be up to take a look at that in a minute. In the meantime I want you to wait for us up there." Rick said the whole time Alex kept tying to say but. "But No." Rick said grabbing Alex and Tony's shoulders and turning them around. "Now pick up your guys stuff and we'll see you up in the temple." both Tony and Alex said "but" at the same time looking up at Rick. Rick only pointed the way they came and mouthed go. So both Tony and Alex turned around and left.

"Well it was worth a shot." Tony said.

"Yeah." Alex agreed but he really wanted to know what to do while they waited. He turned back around to look at his dad.

"Go on." Rick said still watching the boys leave.

"And what should we do?" Alex asked walking backwards as Tony walked side ways next to him.

"I don't know surprise me? Build a better mouse trap." Rick responded.

"Ok" Alex said turning around and leaving with Tony.

"While your guys' mothers go and desecrates another tomb." Rick mumbled to himself heading beck to were Jethro and the two girls were.

After Rick had left to see what the noise was Evy and Shannon continued there exploration of the wall that had ended there journey through the tunnel. After some extensive reading they both came to the conclusion that the wall was not a wall but a door. And the tunnel continued somewhere behind it. It had been awhile when they heard Rick come back. Evy turned around and was about to great him when she heard the snake on the ground next to her and looked down at it.

"Go away." She said right before she got her foot up under it and kicked it away. Well away happened to be right at Rick.

"Ah, those are poisonous you know." Rick said after dodging. Jethro laughed a little at there antics.

"Only if they bite you." Evy said, at that Shannon laughed.

"So what was all that about?" Shannon asked pointing into the tunnel.

"Oh nothing Alex and Tony wanted to show me something. Swear those kids get more and more like there moms everyday."

"True to that." Jethro imputed.

"What you mean more attractive…" Evy started then Shannon picked up.

"Sweat…"

"And devilishly charming?" Evy finished with both woman smiling.

"No." Jethro said both he and Rick looked at each other then smirked and said at the same time.

"Driving us crazy." Shannon laughed and shook her head then turned around and got back to work. Evy smiled and kissed her husband.

"Now where were we?" Rick asked. Jethro gestured to the wall and Shannon stepped back. Evy picked up something and went over to Jethro first.

"Hammer." She said placing a small hammer in his hand, then walked over to her husband "and chisel." She finished placing it in his hand as well. Both men just looked at the objects then at Evy and Shannon like they grew another head.

"Alright, alright let's do it your guys' way." Shannon said picking up a crow bar and Evy picked one up as well and they handed them to the men and stepped back.

"Thank you." Rick said and dropped his chisel as Jethro did the same and then Rick got on one side and Jethro on the other they aimed the crow bars and hit in the middle of the wall. After a second the wall gave way and fell inward. Once the dust cleared they all looked inside. There was a lot of cob webs, skeletons in some wrappings, spiders, and thousands of scorpions. Evy stepped up first onto the fallen wall and entered Shannon right behind, then Rick and Jethro.

"Ever since I had that dream this place is all I can think about." Evy said as she side stepped the bugs, Shannon not to far behind doing the same thing. The men on the other hand seemed not to care and stepped right on the bugs making a crunching sound as they went.

"Ever since you had that dream I haven't had a decants night sleep." Rick said.

"Feels like I've been here before." Evy said.

"Same here." Shannon said all of a sudden getting a since of disavow over her. It was completely overwhelming. Evy looked at her.

"You too?" She questioned.

"Yeah all of a sudden must be because were closer now." Shannon said. Evy nodded then looked around.

"I know I've been here before." She stated.

"Evy nobody's been here before not in at least three thousand years." Rick commented. Then he pointed to the skeletons. "Except for these guys." Shannon then went over to the wall cup thing that was hanging from the wall, and pulled down on it. Then all of a sudden the shelf of skeletons weren't a shelf no more but a door that opened and dust came out.

"Then how do we seem to know exactly where were going?" Shannon asked and Evy nodded.

Up in the temple Tony and Alex built a big mouse trap that Alex had assured Tony would work. Tony sat waiting next to the trap as Alex ran over to the bags to get some cheese to place on it. He ran back and sat next to Tony then gave the cheese to him. Tony carefully stretched his arm and put the cheese on it. Just as Tony put it on the trap though they both heard people coming in the entrance and they looked at each other and scrambled up, then ran. Tony went to the tower thingy that seemed to already have been in there. But when he turned around he saw Alex standing there watching as the people came. He ran back to Alex and grabbed his sleeve which seemed to have woken him because then Alex turned around and grabbed his pack and they both climbed the tower thingy to the top. At the top they both laid down on there stomachs on ether side of the tower and watched to see who came in.

Three men all carrying a gun. Two carried torches as well came in.

"Knock, knock anybody home." The one that didn't carry a torch said into the tomb as they looked around. They entered a bit more and descended the steps into the room. "You two check out that stuff see if it's there." The one without a torch said he seemed to be the one in charge. Tony watched from his position and looked over at Alex as he looked over at Tony. Tony decided to call the one in charge Mickey because the name seemed to fit. "I'll sort out the O'Connell's." He added. Alex took in a breath. Tony looked over at him. They must think that the O'Connell's were the only one's there.

**TBC**

**There will be more sust got really late and i hade to give into sleep.**


End file.
